


Leather

by mhunter10



Series: Neathe [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey tries on his boyfriend's leather pants, and also is okay with the idea of meeting his family....maybe not in the leather pants, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *grumpymickeymilkovich said:
> 
> Mickey x neathe at neathes place and mickey jokingly trying on his clothes and realizing leather pants are quite comfy :)

“Jesus, how much leather do you own?” Mickey questioned from his position on the bed; back against the headboard and arms hanging off his knees. A cigarette dangled from his fingers when he wasn’t dragging from it. He was watching Neathe get dressed.

Neathe laughed, picking through his closet for something to wear out. “Just what I have left from my leather bar days.”

Mickey stared for a moment. “Really?”

Neathe turned and gave him a look before laughing. “No, Mickey. It just makes me look badass and cool.”

Mickey scoffed, sucking on nicotine. “So you sacrifice your balls to be like the cool kids?”

Neathe came over and took Mickey’s hand and grabbed his crotch with it, grinning slyly. “I think my balls are alright.”

Mickey’s heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed it down. A grin played at his lips, as Neathe leaned down to kiss him. It was over too soon, so Mickey had to bite his lip to keep from whining.

He pulled so hard on his cigarette, he was sure it would come. “Still,” was all he could muster as he exhaled.

Neathe pulled on some jeans and a loose tee that somewhat fit in all the right places. “You should try them,” he tossed one of his pairs of leather pants at Mickey, then slipped into a leather bomber jacket.

“Yeah right. I actually like my dick.” Mickey held them up, scrutinizing them like a jeweler. He put his cigarette out then got up. He was naked but he stepped into them anyway, carefully zipping them up. He looked at himself in Neathe’s full-length mirror. “So?”

Neathe finished putting on his shoes, then looked up. His eyes went wide and he laughed giddily. “Wow.”

“Seriously?” Mickey twisted and turned, looking at them from all angles.

Neathe nodded, whistling. “Seriously, man. How do they feel?”

Mickey thought for a moment, liking them more and more the longer he had them on. “Surprisingly comfortable,” he conceded. Neathe was just grinning, staring at him. He was practically fucking him with his eyes. Mickey chuckled when the man finally broke down and needed to touch him. Neathe palmed his ass, bringing him closer to him. “You like?” Mickey teased.

Neathe groaned into Mickey’s neck, kissing him several times. “You look great in my pants,” he said, catching Mickey’s lips. “Too bad I can’t stay.”

“You sure?” Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck.

Neathe whined, then sighed. “I promised.” He pressed chaste kisses to Mickey’s mouth. “Why don’t you come. They want to meet you.”

Mickey was taken aback for a second. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You told your family about me?”

Neathe knew he was treading on new territory by the way he didn’t just shrug or laugh. Instead he brushed Mickey’s sex-hair back, giving them both time to process. “Just mom and dad…” he gauged Mickey before adding, “and maybe my cousin.”

Mickey thought about that. He was not the parent-meeting type. At least, that’s what he told himself for a long time. Now he thought about it, there wasn’t really a time he had but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do it. Neathe was never going to meet his family, so perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to meet the people who raised the amazing guy in front of him. The thought made him nervous, but excited. Mostly, he just wanted to make Neathe happy.

“Next time,” Mickey decided, then jokingly, “still recovering from your friends.”

Neathe finally smiled. “Shut up. You had fun and they liked you.”

“I bet they’d love me with these on,” Mickey stuck his tongue out like a mad man. Neathe started to say something, but stopped himself, licking his lips instead. Mickey kissed him so he wouldn’t know he noticed. “So, can I keep'em?”

Neathe shook his head. “No no no. Those make my ass look like your ass,” he squeezed said ass.

“You’ll have to take them off me, if you want them back,” Mickey said darkly, moving away.

Neathe said several things not in English, and definitely not decent. He reluctantly left Mickey, promising to fake his way out of dinner early.


End file.
